Omega's can bite
by Kindred01
Summary: Q is going to give 007 some new information, but ends up getting grabbed but these alphas didn't know that Q pack quite a punch and 007 wasn't far behind him.


All Q wanted to do is go home, he travelled half away across the world to give 007 some information and new toys he is tried, a bit from the jetlag but mainly from the tablets he takes so he could fly. He found Bond's hotel and thought he could see the man there however he doesn't even make it to the lift before someone grabbed him. Looking up in shock by the large rough hands he see two Alphas dragging him into the serves lift. "Looks like we have a ripe one." One alpha growled as he pushed Q up against the wall forcing him to drop his case.

The large blue haired alpha buried his face into Quartermaster neck and breathed in his scent "Umm we will need needle 2." He grinned as he looked back to see a glaring Q, before he kicked the alpha in the groin who dropped to the ground holding his groin "Stun the bitch!" He cried out to the other alpha. Being stuck in the elevator he had no were to go unless he could reach the hatch.

"Now come here little omega we won't harm you." Q rolled his eyes

"Really?" He snarled before he punched him in the face "I'm not that stupid." He told him as he watched him fall backwards. His hand throbbed and he was sure he broke a bone or two. The Blue alpha started to get back making Q picked up the metal case and swung it into his face and watched him fall on the ground.

Standing on the knocked out alpha the omega tried to open the hatch but found it would budge "You little slut!" The broken nose alpha hissed, as he lunged at Q knocking him onto his back and back handed him as he grabbed handfuls of his hair and forcing his head to the side as he pushed the needle into his neck. Q let out a scream just as the elevator doors open and the alpha heard a click and something pressed to his head.

"Get of my omega!" The man growled, Q's eyes widen as he looked up the blonde man and winced at the light.

"Dude he is unmated and ripe!" The alpha snarled, as he pulled the empty needle out and stood up. Only for this new alpha to pistol whip him in the face.

James walked over to Q and held out a hand for him, the Quartermaster took the hand let himself get pulled up. He stumbled into the alpha's arms and sighed as he breathed in his scent. "You okay Q?" He asked

"I think I might have broken my hand and they injected something into me, I think it's to force me into heat." He shivered as he let the alpha warp his arms around him.

"Okay it will be alright, I will take care of you." James smiled as Q held onto him. The blonde alpha picked up the case and then lead Q away from the elevator "Frist thing let's get his hand taken care of and then we will deal with this drug." He told him.

It was lucky for Q that James knew the doctor at the hospital or rather blackmail a doctor into seeing them straight away. By the time his hand was in a cast Q could start to feel the effect of the drugs started to kick in. The Doctor kept letting out growl every time he caught a whiff of Q's scent, his skin felt like it was crawling and he could feel the build-up slick starting to roll down his thighs "Fuck those sons of a bitches!" Q cried out as James carried him to the car as the Quartermaster legs gave out on the way back to the car. "The drug is working quicker than I thought." He mumbled into the alpha's chest. The double 0 placed Q into his car and cupped his face

"I have a question for you Q before it gets you can't make a coherent word." The dark hired Omega frowned but nodded

"Okay." He whispered, as he felt his mouth become dry.

"Do you want me to take care of you during this?"

"Fuck you Mr James Fucking Bond you better fucking take of me or I swear to god I will cut of your balls and feed them to my cats!" He hissed, James chuckled at him and kissed him on the lips before pulling back.

"And I believe every word you snarled."

On the way to the hotel James got a call from M he pressed the connect button on his car's dash board "007 Have you heard from Q? He went to deliver some key information to you but we haven't heard back from him."

"I got Q right here with me, there was an issue with an Omega breeding ring. Two collectors grabbed him, he has a broken hand and being drugged it's forcing his heat." He told them, he could hear the low murmuring of two voices. He turned to look at Q who had his head pressed to the cool glass.

"Alright Bond take care of Q through his head and when you have the time call back in between lulls give me a call and up date." M said, Bond raised and eye brow and turned to Q who was frowning into the window.

"You want me to update you on me knotting the Quartermaster?" Bond asked

"What?...No I mean his health is there a problem because of the drugs and also if you two end up bonding."

"Yes Sir."

Week later…

Q woke up blinking at the dark sky outside the rainy window, he groaned as he rubbed his face into the pillow smelling his alpha everywhere. He flung his arm out wincing at this broken hand as he looked for the clock "It's is 7am and its Monday." Came James voice, rolling over Q sat up wincing as James walked over in nothing but his trouser as he pushed some pillow behind Q's back

"H…How long?" He asked wincing at his dry mouth and sore throat. James picked up a bottle of half drunken water and handed it to the dark haired omega

"A week, we still need a couple of days for you to rest before we go back to London." He smiled as the Q downed the rest of the water bottle.

James looked at the skinny the Quartermaster his skin covered in bruises where Bond manhandled and then there was a large bites that littered his neck his slips and if Q ever looks in the mirror his bum cheeks. "That was some strong drug." Q whispered "We should get it tested."

"Don't worry 004 came and picked up your blood sample about 3 days ago."

Q felt a little awkward around James now unsure what is going to happen…shower, food and tea first then talk to Bond.…he looked up at James as he walked out the shower room …I think I should call him James… he sighed "Bathroom free, do you need a hand?" Bond smirked, making the omega shiver

"I don't think we should I'm feeling sore." He blushed as James walked over to him and helps him stand.

"Come now Quincey I must make sure my Omega is satisfied." He nuzzled Q's neck and mouth gently at his neck as Quincey whimpered "Must make sure you are filled with my pups." He growled

"W…What if I want to call them Kits." The Quartermaster moaned as James lifted his legs up only to have them warped around his legs. James chuckled and looked back at him as he pressed him against the shower wall.


End file.
